1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to the electrical connector field. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector of the type that uses a compression mat made out of elastomer material to press contact members against contact pads.
2. Background Art
Connectors are in widespread use in the electronics industry. One class of electrical connectors employs a first mechanical support that holds first contacts and a second mechanical support the holds second contacts. In use the first and second contacts are either pressed against one another or inserted one inside the other. One disadvantage of this class of connector is that at least one of the first and second mechanical supports must typically be mounted on a housing or other structure, and the contacts must be soldered to conductors.
In another class of connectors, printed circuit wiring extends to the edge of a printed circuit board. The edge of the printed circuit board is inserted into a fixture having contacts that engage the wiring.
In a further class of connectors, contact members on a ribbon cable are pressed against contact pads on a printed circuit board. Pressure is exerted on the back of the ribbon cable by a compression mat having compressor fingers that are aligned with the contact members and contact pads. The compression mat is clamped to the printed circuit board. The compression mat and its compressor fingers are made of elastomer materials, and the compressor fingers act somewhat as springs. When the clamping arrangement is tightened, the compressor fingers are placed under a state of compression and bulge outward, like small barrels. A connector of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,120.
Connectors of this latter type have a drawback in that the elastomer material of the compression mat has the tendency to relax after the clamping arrangement has been tightened to a desired state. The compressor fingers bulge outward to assume a barrel-like shape. The relaxation of the material reduces the pressure forcing the contact members against the connector pads, and thus may lead to faulty connections due to decreasing actuation load with the passage of time.
One might consider adjusting the geometry or hardness of a compression mat in an attempt to minimize this stress relaxation. However, as the hardness of a compression mat increases, so does the actuation load that is required to compress the compressor fingers to the necessary degree. Furthermore, attempts might be made to shorten the compressor fingers in an attempt to minimize stress relaxation, but shorter compression fingers pose reliability concerns due to assembly tolerance stack (e.g., compressor fingers that are not quite long enough but are still within tolerance may not press the contact members against the contact pads with sufficient force to ensure a reliable connection).
Another problem with conventional compression mats is that the compressor fingers are prone to off-axis loading, so that one or more compressor fingers may skew to one side. This phenomenon, too, is detrimental to reliability.